Halloween and the Fairy Princess Tsuna
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: PREVIEWS TITLE: HALLOWEEN PARTY IN SCHOOL When Hibari declines something, he won't change his mind, but when it's for a certain Decimo, he will. When the school hosts a Halloween party, Tsuna would finally confess to his crush, but will his costume and embarrasment stop this? YES OR NO? 1827 8059 (FOUR-shot)As the chapter goes on, so does the writing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey~ Yeah, I know that I'm suppose to update other stories, but that can wait. So I'm just gonna post this for halloween~ A short FOUR-SHOT FOR YOU GUYS~

R&R DUDES. CRITISISM IS WELCOME, BUT NO FLAMES OR I'LL USE THAT TO COOK _YOU_ AND EAT YOU UP WITH YOUR BONES AS THE CHOPSTICKS~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ER... LATE HALLOWEEN~

DISCLAIMER: i do not own khr nor halloween, 'cause everyone owns halloween. and when I own KHR, the newest chapters won't be happening.

Pairings: 1827 (HibaTsu) 8059(YamaGoku)

WARNING: **NO BETA. WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. AMATEAUR WRITING. YAOI. LATE HALLOWEEN.**

_**INFORMATIONS:**_** 1827 IS NOT YET ESTABLISHED, BUT 8059 IS ALREADY GOING OUT. TSUNA IS NOW A VERY POWERFUL BOSS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE CLASS DOESN'T KNOW YET. (not sure if I will put it)**

"Okay class, now to discuss about the Halloween party " Nezu-sensei said as he smiled sadistically

"Sensei, what do you mean Halloween party? I thought Hibari-san didn't want one." A boy from the class said as he wore a mask of confusion.

It was true though. A week ago, Hibari Kyouya did not want anything to do with Halloween, this included parties, trick or treating and especially booths, but his DC vice-chairman changed his mind and no one knew why he did so. Everyone thought that it was because he was either threatened or just had a plain change of heart thing, or maybe it was love, well no one knows why.

"Ah, yes. It seems Hibari-san changed and he approved of a party, but it will be celebrated per batch, and sadly we are the last batch and the last batch is on November 2"

"Isn't that a little too late?"

"Yes, it is, but who would go against that brat"

"Heh, maybe Dame-Tsuna would" at this statement everyone laughed except for the ever so loyal Storm and Rain. Speaking of Dame-Tsuna, he was just thinking of a certain raven-haired cloud that is, until the laughter became too much. Oh, yes, he was annoyed and he could burn them all in just one X-burner, but he's too innocent and he's too soft as Reborn put it, but Tsuna being oblivious and all, doesn't think of this. Heck! he didn't knew of his two bestfriend's relationship until they told him -which he accepted, saying that he too is inlove with a male-. When Tsuna looked around, he didn't see his two bestfriends, heh, maybe the two were late or something (Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, you are too innocent), so that's why he couldn't hear the shouts of 'Juudaime'.

"So, now everyone please come in costumes that you will-" Nezu dived in his suitcase a small box with folded papers "-pick here. Be it for women or men, you need to crossdress" he said.

The class stood up and went towards Nezu-sensei, they all picked a paper and some smiled while others paled. When it was Tsuna's turn, the door burst open . Coming in with a glare and tattered clothes, Gokudera Hayato blushed and sat down. Coming in next, Yamamoto Takeshi smiled happily and sat beside his lover. When the two finally settled down, a girl, who had a crush on the two gave them the box. Diving in with a chuckle, Yamamoto took a folded paper and opened it. "Mafia suit?" he asked and continued; "wah~ Hayato, look! look! I got a mafia suit-thing!" He smiled happily like a child who was bought a new toy.

"Yeah, yeah, now's my turn baseball freak" Hayato grumbled a bit hoarse. Well, you might already know what they did, especially Gokudera having a hoarse voice.

"Hm? I got mafia suit too" he said and threw the paper away.

"Now, Sawada, it's your turn" Nezu-sensei said

"H-hai"

When Tsuna's hand came out, he opened his piece of paper and closed his hands. He went out of the classroom, ignoring the glances he got from his classmates. When he was sure no one was looking he burned the piece of paper without his dying will flames on his forehead. And before anyone questions, yes, he's this powerful now. Sometimes even Tsuna has limits to teasing, but this was going too far for him, but being innocent has it's disadvantages. He was still going to try and do this, because it was the school rules.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna turned to that melodious voice and blushed. Their faces were inches away and the older was smirking and those hands were trapping him, making him well, trapped under the older.

"H-hibari-san? I-I was just..er...going to the bathroom?"

"Was that a question herbi-" Hibari cut himself off as soon as he saw the burnt paper on the others hand, his smirk grew when he went closer and asked the blushing tuna fish. "What costume were you assigned?"

"..."

"Herbivore"

"..."

"Tell me or I'll bite you to death"

Well, this made Tsuna snap. He mumbled something under his breath and blushed even harder, if that was possible.

"What?"

"P-Prince...ess" he said and dashed away

The skylark smirked at the confession. Well, he's looking forward to it.

Really.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TH ENXT CHAPPY WOULD BE EITHER TOM OR THE DAY AFTER T.T GOMENE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~ Yeah, I know that I'm suppose to update other stories, but that can wait. So I'm just gonna post this for halloween~ A short four-SHOT FOR YOU GUYS~

Hey guys...again! Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites! So, for today, I am SO tired. We went to two cemeteries and stayed there for a day, then we had a little family party with ice creams and goodies! oKAY...SORRY SO HERE IT IS!

R&R DUDES. CRITISISM IS WELCOME, BUT NO FLAMES OR I'LL USE THAT TO COOK YOU AND EAT YOU UP WITH YOUR BONES AS THE CHOPSTICKS~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ER... LATE HALLOWEEN~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr nor halloween, 'cause everyone owns halloween. and when I own KHR, the newest chapters won't be happening.

Pairings: 1827 (HibaTsu) 8059(YamaGoku)

**WARNING: NO BETA. WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. AMATEAUR WRITING. YAOI. LATE HALLOWEEN.**

**INFORMATIONS: 1827 IS NOT YET ESTABLISHED, BUT 8059 IS ALREADY GOING OUT. TSUNA IS NOW A VERY POWERFUL BOSS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE CLASS DOESN'T KNOW YET. (not sure if I will put it)**

_**NOTE: PLEASE READ:VERY IMPORTANT: I'M GOING TO CHANGE THIS INTO A THREE-SHOT, SINCE I NEED MORE TIME**_

_**REVIEW!**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

For Tsuna, it seems that he was the only one miserable about the whole party and his thoughts were confirmed when he heard the joyful talking of his classmates about the party.

But for Tsuna being miserable is normal, especially when you have to deal with a sadistic baby tutor, another sadistic marshmallow freak and a _very_ sadistic perverted pineapple who constantly gropes your butt. Sometimes Tsuna just wishes that he never met Reborn, but never meeting Reborn can also have it's downside like for example, he wouldn't meet anyone from the mafia famiglia who he loves now and he wouldn't meet the Skylark he loves now. Speaking of the Skylark, Tsuna mused his feelings about him.

He fell inlove with the Skylark when Reborn came into his life. It was after the Kokuyo-Mukuro thing. Everything was fine, and Tsuna had a lot of injuries. At that time, he unconsciously went to the roof to have a little bit of alone time, since Yamamoto and Gokudera were clearly developing feelings, he just left the two to think about it, little did he know that he was going to find his loved one too. When arriving to the roof, he was surprised when the door locked itself and thought that it was Reborn's doing, which it was. He then tried to unlock it, but failed when he noticed that he had to find something at the roof, so he searched. When he saw Hibari napping at the uppermost part of the roof, he was first shocked but later on became attracted to the sight infront of him. It was just too adorable for him, especially the fact that Hibird was ontop of his hair.

Well, all of this came to an end as soon as Hibari woke up and bit him to death, but hey,at least our little Tsu-kun found his true love.

"Juudaime? Are you alright? You've been staring into space for a long time now" Gokudera said with worry

"Yeah, Tsuna, your not sick are you? Maybe you should go to the clinic, well, since it's a free period" Yamamoto said after Gokudera, still with the same worried tone.

"N-no. I'm fine, just a little bit tired. Yesterday I had to do some of the paperwork and a little training with Reborn" the Decimo answered back with a smile.

"maa, maa, ne, Tsuna, you didn't tell us what you picked yesterday, maybe you could tell us now?" Yamamoto asked out of curiosity. Really, Yama-kun, someday that curiosity can harm you, but be happy your friends with Tsuna. "Eh? ah.. I got a p-pr-prince-princess..." Tsuna blushed when every letter came out of his mouth. Yes, we could see the embarrassment.

"Maa.. it's not that bad Tsuna"

"Yeah Juudaime. I heard the basketballs ace player was going as a mermaid too, a _girl_ mermaid" Gokudera said as he tried to lessen his boss' embarrassment.

"Yeah, maybe it isn't that bad...it _is_ just a princess...right?" Yamamoto asked

Tsuna, who was now blushing madly shook his head slowly. He might have fought a marshmallow maniac and a lot of mafia goons, but this made his life ten times worse. "A F-fairy p-princess...to be exact" he stutttered and blushed a_lot_ more.

"Well, Tsuna...it couldn't be worse right?"

"I-I don't think so"

'_I hope not...maybe missing just one word to HIbari-san would be alright. I didn't exactly lie...right? _' Tsuna thought

_! !_

As the bell rang, students and teachers alike got out of the school hurriedly. No one dared to stay, especially when the first batch of students would be coming back for their party.

"Well, two days to go till our party" Yamamoto said as he smiled happily and put one arm around his lovers waist.

"Yeah..."

"Juudaime, I am sorry if I cannot attend to you right now, but Outo-san..er I mean... Yamamoto' s father wanted to meet us right this instant" Gokudera said as he bowed down so low, Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at his -

"It's alright Gokudera-kun. I just wanted to ask if you have any costumes...er..you know.. " Tsuna looked away as he tried to cover his crimson face, but to no avail, failed.

"I WILL DO MY BEST TO LOOK FOR ONE TENTH!"

"er...Thank you Gokudera-kun"

"me too, Tsuna I'll help and find one for you"

"T-thank you, Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna smiled happily as his friends went away together, hand in hand. He just wish he could do that with the one he loves...

! !

"Okaa-san I'm home" Tsuna said as he walked towards his room

"Ah! Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan wanted to show you something for your party. Thank him for the costume he made you, okay?" Nana said as she prepared dinner for her family.

"Hai maman"

Tsuna paled when he walked towards his room, but paled even greater when he saw the baby smirking. Torturing his student was one of his hobbies and maybe even his whole life, but he also cares for him, either weak or strong, everyone will someday care for him.

When the baby's smirk became wider and the glint on his eyes was known. Tsuna though three words; ' _I'm so dead_'

"Now, Dame-Tsuna. I heard you were looking for a fairy princess costume?"

REVIEW PLEASE? AND I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE OTHER STORIES! NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME~ AND I AM SORRY FOR NO LEMONS AND NO HIBARI IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoplezzz who are reading this!

I REALLY LOVE YOU, IF YOU ARE READING THIS! XD Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites!

Eto... so let's start?

R&R DUDES. CRITISISM IS WELCOME, BUT NO FLAMES OR I'LL USE THAT TO COOK YOU AND EAT YOU UP WITH YOUR BONES AS THE CHOPSTICKS~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ER... LATE HALLOWEEN~

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr nor halloween, 'cause everyone owns halloween. and when I own KHR, the newest chapters won't be happening.**

**Pairings: 1827 (HibaTsu) 8059(YamaGoku) **

**WARNING: NO BETA. WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. AMATEAUR WRITING. YAOI. LATE HALLOWEEN.**

**INFORMATIONS: 1827 IS NOT YET ESTABLISHED, BUT 8059 IS ALREADY GOING OUT. TSUNA IS NOW A VERY POWERFUL BOSS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE CLASS DOESN'T KNOW YET. (not sure if I will put it)**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ:VERY IMPORTANT****: I am very sorry for those people who are anticipating the ending, but I really need to change this into a 4-shot since the time I was given for the last two days were the times where I couldn't use any type of electronics and it's 2 in the morning here and I need sleep since school is starting, so this is the **_**LAST CHANGE.**_

_**4-SHOT!**_

_**4-SHOT!**_

**"**_thoughts_**"**

**"ITALIAN"**

_**1827182718271827=START!=HIBATSUHIBATSUHIBATSU**_

"Sugoooiiiiii!" A grinning rain guardian awed.

Grabbing his lovers hand-which was currently in the middle of correcting his necktie- , he quickly got off of the black limo Reborn gave them and ran towards the entrance of the party -which was one of the Vongola's ball 'house' -, grinning even bigger. The two were dressed in their famiglia formal uniform, with their respective colors as the dress shirt. Of course even thought this is a party, the two still had their weapons with them, for the safety of their fairy princess boss.

"H-hey! W-wait, Yakyuu-baka D-don't d-dragggggg meeeee!" Gokudera shouted at his lover, who was currently holding his hand like a child who saw something nice .

"G-gokudera-kun? Y-yamamoto..kun?" Tsuna peered through the open door and sighed. Well, his two bestfriends did leave him in the Limo all by himself.

Today was _the_ day. The day Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next Vongola Decimo, one of the most powerful man in the world and a person who saved the future is going to dress up as..a fairy princess.

When Tsuna sighed once again, his hyper intuition picked something up, but when he looked around he saw nothing special. His classmates were wearing their assigned costumes, there were men in black all around, some couples making out behind the oak tree and a hot Skylark looking at him_..."wait...men..in black?" _Tsuna thought first but then; "_A h-hot skylark..looking at me?_" at this he blushed and tried to look around once more , less than a meter away from him he could say that there were men in black indeed. When one of the men noticed Tsuna, he gave a deep bow and said in Italian -which Tsuna learned last summer with 10 more languages- ; "**Decimo, good evening**"

"**What..what are you doing here?**"

"**Mister Reborn told us to guard you for the night, since it is a party**"

"**What do you mean by this is a 'party' ?**"

"**Erm... most parties are ruined when the enemy famiglia attacks, and Mister Reborn, through the kindness of his heart, said that we should guard the party for your benefit**"

"_Yeah...kindness...Reborn...that doesn't sound too good_" Tsuna thought before replying to the man "**Well, have a safe night and thank you**" Tsuna smiled once again and left, dragging his wings behind him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently wearing a very short dress, a tiara and wings.

His dress was colored light and dark pink which cascaded down at the back, while the front was shorter than he expected which was about four to six inches above the knee. A cloth that hung around his shoulders was also part of the dress he wore, which had a lot of glitter and some _real gems_ embedded into it. His tiara was made from real gems and silver, but instead of the _normal_ tiara, at the middle of it, there ,marked the vongola crest. His wings were just about the right size too, with the small gems and glitter around the wings and the mechani-tailors, you can even mistaken it for real wings. His shoes were just plain dark and light pink boots with a little bit of glitter and gems.

Even though the description was lame, he was truly and utterly beautiful. This was what Hibari thought when he first laid eyes on the brunette, but now ,he was wearing...a _fairy_princess costume!

Even though his gravity defying hair wasn't tamed at all, he still looked like a beautiful fairy, who captured the Skylarks heart.

Even though the skylark knew his feeling for the boy, he still looked pretty and cute in that get-up.

Even though he is a male the skylark was tamed by this boy.

Even though he was a herbivore...Hibari Kyouya fell inlove with this little boy called Sawada Tsunayoshi

_**~~HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAA ARRRRRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSS UUUUUUUNNNNAAAAYYYYYOOOSSSSH HHHHIIIII~~**_

The room was big.

VERY big.

Currently, the room held Tsuna's whole batch and a few more bodyguards. The walls were designed as old stones and the decoration was pretty scary too. Many people were just talking and dancing, but one group which always bullied our beloved Decimo was on the go again.

"I wonder what costume Dame-Tsuna got" one of the male srudents said at the group he was in.

"Yeah, maybe a nerd? or a court jester?"

"or maybe a beggar!"

"or maybe just a simple trash can"

"yeah, he must have a lame costume, since he _is_ Dame-Tsuna. Maybe he'll go as a-"

"...fairy princess?"

"Hah? What the heck are you talki...wow" the last of the male bullies said in awe when he saw that the Dame-Tsuna they were bullying for almost their whole lives was just there at the entrance...looking all beautiful and kissable.

The whole ballroom was silenced when Tsuna came in, all the men could hear were their heartbeat as it grew faster and all the women can hear are the yaoi fangirls squeal of delight.

"erm...hi?"

_**~~HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAA ARRRRRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSS UUUUUUUNNNNAAAAYYYYYOOOSSSSH HHHHIIIII~~**_

Tsuna was very nervous and in all of his life, including the deathly fights, _this_ was ten times worse.

Everyone was just staring at him like he was caught killing someone! When he looked around for at least his guardians, they were gone. "_GREAT TIMING GUYS_" Tsuna thought as he looked more intently. He was beginning to sweat when he caught some of his classmates staring at him..with...lust? or was it just...yeah...it was lust alright. Well, everyone was snapped back to normal when the familiar aura came from behind Tsuna.

"Herbivores, get back from what you were doing before and don't stare at (_my_) the herbivore " Hibari said as he glared at all of them. Tsuna blushed when he saw _his_ Hibari-san..wait...his? oh, yeah..he is his cloud guardian..right? When Tsuna noticed the cloud going out he unconsciously ran towards Hibari and grabbed his arm, not even noticing the fact that the carnivore had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What herbivore?"

"um..." Tsuna was now lost of words

"hn?"

"Um...er...Hibari-san..thank you " when this left Tsuna's mouth, he smiled angelically. Well this struck something inside the now beating heart of Hibari Kyouya.

"hn" Hibari nodded his head and went away, leaving the poor Tuna fish to think.

"_Tonight, I'll confess to him_"

"Good luck with that Dame-Tsuna" Reborn 's voice said out of nowhere

"R-reborn! W-WHERE ARE YOU!? I-I'M NOT-HIIIEEEE!" A fake ghost was floating out of nowhere and Tsuna just screamed. Typical.

_**~~HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAA ARRRRRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSS UUUUUUUNNNNAAAAYYYYYOOOSSSSH HHHHIIIII~~**_

For the young Vongola don, he was _not _ having a good time.

Currently, there were 13 guys who flirted with him. 20 fujoshis (yaoi fangirls) and his guardians were nowhere to be found. (heh, must be round 3?)

"Hey Dame-Tsuna" Ishida, one of Tsuna's greatest bullies said

"Er...hi?" Ishida smirked at Tsuna and whispered to him "do you wanna go somewhere private?"

"nope" Tsuna said as he turned around to avoid Ishida.

When Ishida tried to grab Tsuna's arm, he unfortunately lost grip and fell on his own. Or was it intentional?

"Gomene Ishida but I would like to be alone for now" Tsuna said as he smiled awkwardly and followed Hibari, who was now leaving for the gardens. When Ishida saw Tsuna's retreating back he scowled, but when he saw a girl running towards the gardens he smirked.

_**~~HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAA ARRRRRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSS UUUUUUUNNNNAAAAYYYYYOOOSSSSH HHHHIIIII~~**_

Tsuna was currently walking towards Hibari, who stopped when he saw a girl dressed up as a witch.

"H-hibari-san?" The girl questioned and got closer to Hibari "so..?" she continued

"no" he simply stated

Tsuna was now confused, the girl was one of the most popular idols in their school , just next to Kyoko too. If she was confessing to Hibari then she would have a better chance...

well this made his heart ache and tears were ready to be dropped.

When Hibari saw a flash of light from where one of the guards stood, he adjusted his angle to get a better view, but this made him go closer to the girl, so in Tsuna's view they were kissing and when they were kissing meant...

The single tear was dropped and his caramel eyes widened.

"_oh_" was all Tsuna could think of before he ran past the supposed kissing teens and into the smirking Ishida.

"Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun, let's go?"

_**_++++++++HIBARIXTSUNA+++++++++++_**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**IF U HATE ME THAT MUCH TO GIVE ME A REVIEW THEN I'LL JUST PRAY FOR YOUR SOULS *BOW***_


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

Yo! Wazzup~ I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! X(

I WAS BUSY BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING AGAIN. :(

**SPECIAL THANKS TO LEIS= THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

R&R DUDES. CRITISISM IS WELCOME, BUT NO FLAMES OR I'LL USE THAT TO COOK YOU AND EAT YOU UP WITH YOUR BONES AS THE CHOPSTICKS~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ER... LATE HALLOWEEN~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr nor halloween, 'cause everyone owns halloween. and when I own KHR, the newest chapters won't be happening.

Pairings: 1827 (HibaTsu) 8059(YamaGoku)

**WARNING: NO BETA.**_ RUSHED CHAPTER AND DRAMA AND A LITTLE BIT OF ANGSTY THING _**. WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. AMATEAUR WRITING. YAOI. LATE HALLOWEEN.**

**INFORMATIONS: 1827 IS NOT YET ESTABLISHED, BUT 8059 IS ALREADY GOING OUT. TSUNA IS NOW A VERY POWERFUL BOSS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE CLASS DOESN'T KNOW YET. (not sure if I will put it)**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ:VERY IMPORTANT: I am very sorry for those people who are anticipating the ending, but I really need to change this into a 4-shot since the time I was given for the last two days were the times where I couldn't use any type of electronics and it's 2 in the morning here and I need sleep since school is starting, so this is the LAST CHANGE.**

**4-SHOT!**

4-SHOT!

"thoughts"

**"ITALIAN"**

**If u hated the other chapter, then I guess you guys hated the whole story and wouldn't be reading this, but hey, if you are reading this and trying your best to understand me not being good in writing then I thank you guys alot. Seriously, thanks... this might be the last chapter I'm going to write for a while since my life isn't going to get easier. Thank you :)**

_**1827182718271827=START!=HIBATSUHIBATSUHIBATSU**_

"I-Ishida-san...please let go of me" Tsuna hurriedly said as though his life depended on it. But in truth, his virginity was on the line.

"Mou, Tsuna-chan, you don't have to be shy~" Ishida said with that lustful face of his. Ishida was currently holding Tsuna by the waist and was trapping him to a dark corner. Tsuna whimpered when his milky white skin touched the cold stoned wall, he was a Vongola Boss for Primo's sake! Why can't he just fight back!?...maybe it was the ache in his heart? He did see his cloud kissing another girl...

With those lifeless caramel eyes, Tsuna shivered when Ishida's hot breath came into contact with his ear "Tsu-na-yo-shi" he whispered and licked the other earlobe. The older smirked and claimed his prize.

~HIBARITSUNA~TSUNAHIBARI~

"H-hibari-san?" the girls squeaked as she saw her senpai glare at her

"Out of the way Herbivore" Hibari glared angrily at her. He didn't exactly know why his herbivore ran crying, but he had the feeling it was because of him. Calculating it all, the distance, the angle the herbivore was in, the way he moved, the girl and the flash of light...

He glared harder at the girl, bared his teeth (fangs- if only he had one) and growled at the girl "who exactly was your partner in this?" he asked

"W-what do you m-mean? I-I-"

"WHO!?"

"I-Ishida-"

As soon as the name came out, Hibari rushed where his herbivore ran off to, leaving behind a shocked kouhai-witch.

~HIBARITSUNA~TSUNAHIBARI~

"P-please s-stop!" Tears streamed down those once beautiful caramel eyes, that are now closed. Ishida was currently smirking as he leaned down once more and tried to lick the Decimo's earslobe. Heh, he got the halloween party attraction, got Hibari stuck with the most popular girl and maybe he finally hooked up with someone. Nothing can make this night better or worse , this he thought . But sometimes not everything can go as you want them to be.

For Ishida, the previous phrase was proven to be true when his skin came into contact with cold steel. He was abruptly kicked at his side and was thrown or in a normal way, 'smashed' into a wall. Literally.

"Augh..." Ishida groaned at the corner of the wall.

When Tsuna heard the voice that was once at his ear and now at a far corner, he opened his puffed eyes and saw everything. Hibari Kyouya was inches away from him, and his back on him, but he could feel his emotions. Hibari Kyouya was mad and a mad Hibari Kyouya was not good.

Ishida who was still stuck at the wall and now has a bloody nose, came to his senses when he heard the shuffling of cloth. His eyes widened when he saw his prize hugging the fierce prefect.

"H-Hibari-san...d-don't hurt him" Tsuna suddenly said, afraid that his cloud guardian might kill him with the anger he had. Well, this struck something in Hibari's heart. He didn't knew what it was, but he knew of the possessiveness he had with his boss and when his herbivore was there , butterflies always fluttered at his stomach and he can't take his eyes off of him and when he tried, the left part of his would ache, but it was less then than now.

Oh

Heart ache..., giving in to the conclusion he had...he...Hibari Kyouya...the scary and fierce prefect...the tenth cloud guardian of Vongola...was utterly and desperately inlove with his carnivorous herbivore...oh and jealous too.

"Why?" Hibari suddenly blurted out, not even he knew why.

"..." Tsuna's gaze went down when he tried to hug the prefect tighter, trying not to cry infront of his love one.

"..do you love him?..." 'more than me?' Hibari said with a little bit of sadness

"..no...I-I like..er..l-lo-love s-someone else..." Hibari's eyebrow went upward at this. He was about to find out whether his herbivore could be his or...

"hn? why should I care?" Tsuna was hurt when he said this..but he already made a decision and he couldn't turn back now, especially now that he was hugging him and trying to not loose grip. But, unconsciously he let go and backed a bit, his gaze was at the floor, emotionless and blank, he smiled sadly and said; "I..I'm really sorry Hibari-san..I just wanted to say..." when Tsuna didn't finish this, Hibari turned around and saw that tears were now once again streaming down.

"I love you" Hibari said as he snaked his arms around the younger's waist

Tsuna's eyes widened at this, he looked up at the older male and smiled softly (and cutely), he hugged his cloud once more and said as the hug tightened "I-I love you too, Hibari-san". When realization came to the brunette, he blushed crimson and tried to bury his face deeper into his new lovers shirt.

"Kyouya"

"huh? Hibari-san what-"

"call me Kyouya"

"eh? b-but.."

"K-kyou-kyou..K-K-kYOUY-Ynghmhmph" his mouth was covered before he could even finish the name. And the thing that was covering his mouth was none other than the giver of his first and I'm sure not last kiss.

When the two pulled away, Tsuna blushed and smiled happily as though he never cried "Kyouya" he finally said and hugged his new lover back again, enjoying the warmth he was receiving. On the other hand, Kyouya was now having the best and the most perfect moment he ever had in his life. Knowing the fact that someone loves you can make you who you are and who you can be. And for the prefect, this includes being the cloud guardian of the sweet and kind Vongola Decimo.

The cloud turned them around and smirked at the stuck Ishida on the wall. Ishida glared harshly at the cloud and swore that he shal get his revenge. Cue dramatic light and stuff.

And before he knew it, he was left all alone.

Eh? W-where did the two go?

er? um... bye? the end?

"Kya~ Ah! Kyouya! D-don't!"

or not...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

OMAKE :

"Now, as we go to our final hour here in this beautiful ballroom, we welcome to you the owner of this and for cooperating with us..ah S-...um.. is this correct?" The MC of the party asked one of the men in black and the said man just nodded his head.

"erm...S-sawada Tsunayoshi-kun"

Everyone gasped, some fainted while some laughed, not even believing one word

"May I ask why you are laughing? " the familiar and cute voice asked behind the whole batch and everyone became silent

"T-The MC j-just said that DAME-TSUNA owned this! and the owner of this is like the next heir to Vongola right? and-"

"What was that herbivore? All of those things were true" Kyouya said simply.

Everyone gaped, not only was the prefect holding his new lover quite ... possessively, but when he just simply told them that the Dame-Tsuna was the next heir to the world's largest, richest and the most influential company gave some a heart attack and some trauma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Days after the dreaded halloween party, everyone in school now knew of Tsuna and his connections to Vongola and ofcourse the word which says 'Hibari Dating Dame-Tsuna' was now spreading like wildfire. No one dared to break up the two because, one, the prefect was scary and two, the other was an heir to like a throne! and this heir is one powerful man indeed, and this was proven when the school was under attack by mafia thugs and almost everyone was indanger, and here came tenth generation of Vongola famiglia.

After everything that happened not only did they respect Tsuna but was now known to be the most powerful man in school.

Now, on this fine day, we see a Tuna and Skylark all cuddled and snuggled up together.

Even though everything can have it's weakness, the other would just come in and help.

Even though the two are powerful, the two will always be separated by obstacles, ofcourse not only them, but the two can help each other right?

Now, as the two cuddle up, let's just see, if the two are really innocent at the smirking baby-tutor.

"Nyah~K-kyouya~" the tuna moaned

heh, they aren't innocent at all though.

_**1827182718271827=END!=HIBATSUHIBATSUHIBATSU**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND UM... I HOPE THIS TIME YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW? PLEASE? MEH~ TIS ALRIGHT :)**_

_**ANYWAYS THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR WHILE..I'M STILL FIXING THINGS HERE. :)**_


End file.
